The True Story of a Gyptian
by E.C.Florek
Summary: This is the life story of Jacob Huismans, a very minor character in The Golden Compass.
1. Chapter 1

The True Story of a Gyptian

By E. C. Florek

It was a barren land, empty of any life or joy. It had been a vast field, once so full of vegetation, which had been pressed flat by time. A small path, filled with thorns and sharp, uneven rocks led to its gates. The road was also empty, of people and life. But then, it was also full; full of ghosts, full of sadness and despair, full of bad memories, full of eternity. This is what the young man walking up the sinuous path saw first.

He was also wondering where his daemon was, but his thoughts were interrupted when a creature from nightmares came flying down on him. He recognized it for being a harpy, for his mother told him bedtime stories about brave knights killing these. The harpy settled down on the top of the closed gates.

"I am Gracious Wings, guardian of the land of the dead! What is your name, feeble human?"

The young man, barely more than an adolescent, gathered his courage and answered in what was scarcely more than a whisper:

"My name is Jacob Huismans."

"Well, _Jacob Huismans_," she sneered at him. "The rule here is to tell me a story to have eternal life. But it has to be a _true_ story. And I will know if you lie to me. If you don't, you will rot here with the rest of them." She pointed her claw at the dismal crowd in the vast field.

Jacob gulped, and tried not to think about the rancid smell of blood that emanated from the harpy. He had stories, lies and epics he told to his friends and brothers. But true ones?

"You have all eternity to think of a story, weakling."

"Harpy," he called. "What if I have a story, but not an interesting one?"

Screeching, the creature swung over his head with her sharp claws, coming only centimetres of beheading him, if you could indeed behead a dead person.

Jacob had to think fast. He could tell the story of his death… He might as well tell the story of his short life. He cleared his throat and began.

"When I was alive, I was a Gyptian living in the waters of Anglia…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That first chapter was a prologue. I updated because I had forgotten a crucial line: the one when he decides to tell his story.

Second chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess everybody's story start with their parents, so that's where I'll start.

My father, a tall broad shouldered man named Philip Huismans, was the right-hand man of our clan's leader, Benjamin de Ruyter. His daemon was a proud white-and-black owl by the name of Anastara. He was a remarkable man; he always achieved what he wanted to achieve, no matter the obstacles put in his way.

My mother, a gentle woman, bore the name of Maria. She had a squirrel daemon, Solarion, and he represented her perfectly; always fretting around, full of joy and life.

I also had a brother, Michael, only a year older than me. I had two brothers, in fact, but I was closer to Michael.

My own daemon, Capernossia, settled as a ferret when I was fourteen. Most found this unusual: Gyptian daemons generally settle as birds or small, vegetarian animals.

Our narrowboat wasn't the most attractive looking (the Costas won for that), but it was certainly the fastest and most efficient in terms of boats. It was, as all narrowboats, a family legacy. My great-grandfather had built it from the strong wood found in Norroway, and it had survived the ages till now, without much repairs.

Now, for the beginning. I was born in early spring, during the month of Mars, when all the ice is melting and navigating becomes easier. Dates of birth weren't important for the Gyptians, only the month or season was. My childhood was spent on the waters of Anglia and the Fens. My entire life, in fact, was spent there. But with my friends Michael and Tony Costa, we would invent adventures and journeys into the remote regions of the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, it's boring and uneventful. But do not lose hope! The two first chapters were just to present the characters and the setting, a sort of background on Jacob. The real action (mud fights and such) starts next chapter.


End file.
